Erika
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Klaus wanted a son and an heir to continue his legacy. . .instead he got a daughter and an heiress. A series of one shots about Daddy Klaus and his little girl, Erika. From her first steps, to finding the perfect dress, to learning how to drive.Family fluff. Sligh OOC. AU.
1. A Daughter and an Heiress

I'm so excited to start this story : ) I really want the Klaus baby to be a baby girl. We need more girls in TVD/ The Originals. Plus, I would love to see Klaus's reaction to having a mini girl Klaus under his care, I would probably get a giggle attack.

Anyway, this is the first chapter of _Erika, _I apologize for any grammar mistakes, English is my second language so sometimes I have a little trouble.

If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM or review!

* * *

**Chapter One: A Daughter and an Heiress**

Whenever someone asked Klaus what gender he wanted his baby to be, he always said boy. The answer was fairly simple. Boy.

Why the hell would he want a baby girl?

With his luck she would probably be as brattish and manipulative as his own little sister, Rebekah. A boy was better.

They were easily trained and more capable of combat.

Little girls. . .well from past experience they usually burst into tears when Klaus stepped on a dog, he didn't think they would take kindly to know that Klaus once killed an entire village. Puppies and kittens included.

So he never, not in a millions years expected to have a. . .daughter.

* * *

The compelled nurse that was assisting Hayley during the birthing process finally stepped out. Really, how hard was it and how long could it take to give birth to a baby? You only had to pop it out.

"Where is he?" Klaus demanded at the tiny blond nurse in front of him. "Where is my son?"

"Now, Niklaus be patient," Elijah reassured him, trying not to get the compelled nurse killed. Lord, knew that patience wasn't in Klaus nature and that he wouldn't hesitate to rip someone's throat out. "Miss Elaine, has Hayley delivered a child?"

The nurse nodded. "But I'm afraid that it is not a boy."

Klaus's slight smile dropped and his eyes darkened. "What did you just say?"

"Miss Hayley gave birth to a baby girl-" the nurse didn't even finished her sentence before Klaus ripped out her heart and threw the body against the wall. He gave a loud, anguish scream as he pushed the door open.

There was Hayley, with a frightened expression in her eye, holding a tight, pink blanket in her arms. A pink blanket.

"You idiotic fool." he screamed at her. "What have you've done? You ruined me!"

"I can't control the gender, Klaus." Hayley protested trying to keep Klaus away from her newborn daughter. "It's not my fault."

Klaus screamed as he threw a vase to one of the vanity mirrors. The mirror cracked, but Hayley didn't even flinch as he stepped out of the room.

Elijah stepped in closer. He widened his dark eyes at the tiny bundle in Hayley's arm. "May I?"

Hayley nodded as she gave her daughter to Elijah, the kindest it seemed of the originals.

The weight of the bundle felt strange in Elijah's arms. It had been centuries since he had carried a baby.

But he liked the feeling of it as he tightened his grip on the baby in front of him. He couldn't believe that he was actually holding his niece. Never in a million years did he actually think he would have a niece.

The baby had the same pale dewy complexion as Klaus with a small amount of blond hair. Her eyes weren't fully open yet, but he detected dark irises like Hayley under the lids.

Then he heard a heart beating. A human baby.

Elijah smiled as he caressed the baby's cheek. "My brother is a fool."

Hayley gulped. "Will he kill me and my baby Elijah?"

Elijah paused as he looked at the baby again. "I don't know."

* * *

"I'm not in the mood, Elijah," Klaus warned. He was staring into the fireplace and cursing everyone that had come in his way whenever he wanted something and ended up ruining everything, the witches, the Salvatores, Katherine, Elena, the list could go on and on, but just recently this baby.

What was he suppose to do with the baby? Sing to her, rock her to sleep, tell her bedtimes stories? Klaus would rather just rip his own heart out.

_It would have at least been bearable if he had had a son, _he bitterly though.

"Niklaus, you must stop acting so childish," Elijah scolded as he approached the arm chair in where Klaus was seated on. "You're a father now to a very beautiful daughter."

"To hell with fatherhood." he spat. "The bastard is Hayley's problem now. Tell her that I want her and the baby out as soon as possible."

"I'm afraid that wont be possible." Elijah informed him. "Hayley is gone, but she left the baby."

* * *

"So sorry to be late for dinner," Klaus said as he stepped into the living room. His hands were drenched in blood as well as his clothes. He dumped a heart into the table in front of him. "I had to rip out Hayley's heart before she got too far. Wont happen again."

Rebekah turned around and that's when Klaus noticed that she was carrying the little infant, who now sprouting a bright pink knitted hat with yellow ducks and knitted boots thanks to Rebekah. "Do you really have to dispose of that in here?" she scowled as she kicked the heart to the floor. "It's very unsanitary especially to a little human baby."

Klaus paused. "Human?"

Rebekah nodded. "What? Elijah didn't mention that to you before you went to rip Hayley's heart out for abandoning your daughter in your care. Never did like her much."

"How is that possible?" he chocked out. "He. . .she was suppose be born an invincible creature, unique in it's kind. Not a measly human."

Rebekah shrugged. "The witches say it's another one of natures, should we say surprises. According to the witches she doesn't have neither vampire, hybrid, or werewolf genes in sight. She's fully human." Rebekah kissed the forehead on her little niece. "Have you thought about names yet? I was thinking Hannah, though Elijah likes the name Samantha. What do you think?

"I think you shouldn't even bother naming it." he said flatly. "Since she wont live into tomorrow."

Rebekah's face darkened. "Don't you dare, Niklaus. This baby is your daughter. Elijah's and my niece. She's family. Don't you dare kill her."

"Or what?" he demanded.

"Or I will find a way to kill you myself." she said simply as she placed the baby in Klaus's unsuspecting arms. "Take care of her please, I'm going to take a shower."

Klaus looked at the baby in his arms as if it were an insect. "What am I suppose to do with her?"

Rebekah stifled a laugh. "Bond."

Klaus stared at his daughter in his arms. She felt so vulnerable in his arms and so innocent. "Hello, there." he whispered. "I'm your dad."

* * *

"Erika."

Rebekah and Elijah looked up from their plates during breakfast the next morning.

Elijah paused. "Erika, who?"

"That's her name." he gulped as he stared at the baby that was placed on the tiny carriage next to Rebekah like a loyal puppy. "My daughter's name is Erika Carolyn Mikaelson. Erika means 'ever powerful or eternal ruler' and Carolyn means 'strong' in the Italian version. "

"Carolyn." Rebekah smirked over her toast. "I know who inspired the middle name."

Klaus scoffed. "Shut up."

Elijah blinked in disbelief. "Does that mean that you're keeping the baby-Erika?"

Klaus clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Of course that's what it means."

-End of Chapter One-


	2. First Word

**Chapter Two: First Word**

_-One Year Old-_

"Come on, Erika come on," Rebekah cooed as she played with the tiny hands of her little niece. She had just finished bathing her and she had placed her on her bed. Erika spended more time in Rebekah's room than in the nursery. "Say, Bekah, come on say it, Bekah."

"What in bloody hell are you doing now Rebekah?" Klaus demanded from the doorway.

Rebekah stood up slowly and clicked her toung. "Nik, glad you finally had the decency to come home."

Ever since Erika had been born Klaus had been in his own home less time that both Rebekah and Elijah wished. He was acting like he didn't even have a kid as if he were still a free man.

"I've been busy." he glance at Erika once and then turned away.

The baby hadn't change much since he had last been here, had it been three months, five? He honestly couldn't remember. Erika had grown taller and slightly chubbier and her pale blond hair was longer now. Her eyes were big and dark and she was generally a happy child.

"Well, you could take some time off from your busy schedule and visit Erika." Rebekah said sarcastically as she picked her up and placed her head on her shoulders. "Nik, whether you want to admit it or not, you're her father and she's here to stay."

"Not because I want to." he fumed.

"Niklaus," Elijah stepped in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow. "Problem?"

Klaus stared at him for a few more minutes before he walked out of the doorway without saying another word.

Rebekah walked closer to him. "I think he's scared of you."

"Niklaus fears no one, especially not me." Elijah said. His features soften as he picked up Erika. She snuggled closer to him. "How is she? I'm sorry Rebekah, I've been away for too long as well. We really shouldn't give all the responsibility to you."

"Elijah, you went way for two days!" she laughed. "You can't think that's long." But she knew that Elijah had a soft spot for Erika. It seemed that Elijah was suited more to be a father than Klaus was.

"It is for me." he smiled. "I miss her."

"I don't mind taking care of Erika." Rebekah sighed as she put away the bath stuff. "But I wished that Klaus would take a little more responsibility. Erika is one year old and she still doesn't know who her own father is."

Elijah sighed. "I'm working on it." he turned to Erika. "Has she said her first word yet?"

Rebekah cocked her head to the side. "No, she is taking her sweet ol' time. I'm thinking of bribing her."

Elijah laughed. "I don't think you can bribe a baby."

"But I can try."

"Da. . .da." Erika mumbled staring at Elijah and touching his cheek. "Dada."

Both Rebekah and Elijah froze. Rebekah smiled. "Did she just call you Dada?" she started opening her purse and rummaging through her stuff. "Let me get my camera. We can put it in the family album, I just hope she says it again-"

"You don't understand Rebekah," Elijah interrupted her sister. "Erika is confused, you don't seem to understand the problem that we have here, that she actually thinks that I'm her father."

"Of course she does," Rebekah rolled her eyes as she turned on her camera. "I'm not stupid, Elijah and besides you spent more time with her than Nik does, it's no wonder she think you're-"

"Did my daughter just call you Dada?" Klaus demanded as he stormed into the room. A furious expression on his face.

Rebekah stepped forward. "Yes, she did," she said in an almost singsonging voice. "And were you overhearing our conversation? That's rather rude, Nik."

"I don't care," he spat as he forcefully removed Erika from Elijah's grasp. "All I know is that my daughter should be calling me Dad and not Elijah." he practically stormed out of the room with the baby in hand.

Elijah and Rebekah watched as their brother left with astounding expressions on their faces.

Elijah stared at his sister carefully. "You planned this didn't you?"

Rebekah smirked at him. "I'm just glad you all have such impeccable timing."

-End of Chapter One-


	3. Lost

**Chapter Three: Lost**

_-Five Years Old-_

"Daddy," Erika stared back at Klaus with big hazel eyes. She was wearing a white dress with her blond hair tied in pigtails. She looked like any other three year old girl except that she was still smaller than other little girls her age and of course her father was a hybrid. "Can I go play now?"

They were in a cemetery of all places. Other kids would have been scared, but Erika was used to it. She was used to being in strange places like deserted locations, swaps, graveyards, woods most stuff didn't scare her now.

Klaus sighed impatiently. He was meeting the witches here so that he could yell at them (and at the same time threaten) but had been forced to bring Erika along with him since none of his siblings were home right now and Erika despised being alone, she would usually protest and pout and whimper if they tried to force her to be alone.

Still, Klaus though he would have through that she would at least be easier to handle.

"Fine, go play." he finally related as he stared at his watch. "Don't go too far."

Klaus wasn't as overptective as Elijah when it came to Erika, thank god. Elijah would practically put a GPS tracker on Erika if he could.

Erika clapped her hands in glee and she ran through the dusty graves and jumped on the headstones.

"Pretty." she said as she touched the nose of a broken angel.

Something rustled and Erika turned towards the woods. There was a small, furry rabbit playing in the meadow. It wiggled his nose at her.

Erika smiled. The bunny was further away in the woods and Klaus had told her not to leave the cemetery, but would he really notice? She looked over her shoulder and saw that her Daddy was already talking to the witches.

Would he really notice if she was gone for a few minutes?

She turned away and saw that the bunny was already leaving.

"No, bunny." she called back softly as she raced towards him. "Don't go, I want to play."

She followed the rabbit into the woods, she had a hard time following it since it hid behind the rocks and bushes.

"Come on bunny." she called out. She climbed over a small rock and saw the rabbit running farther away. She stepped down a little too fast and she ended up tripping.

"Ow," she whined as she rubbed her knee. It was bloody and bruised. She rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Bunny?"

The bunny was nowhere to be seen.

"Bunny?" she walked a few more steps. She felt her foot slightly slip and her whole body fell down through a large, deep hole in the ground that she hadn't seen was there.

Her body felt sore as she stood up. Her dress was dirty and her knees and elbows were bloody. Her pigtails were undone and now she didn't even have the ribbons.

"Help!" she tried to jump out, but she couldn't. It was too far up for her. "Help! Daddy! Uncle Elijah! Aunt Beckah!"

Nobody responded.

Erika's lower lip trembled. "Daddy!"

* * *

Klaus watched the witches retreating back. He looked at his watch, it was already late and Erika must be hungry right now. "Erika!" he called out. "Come on, sweetheart let's go home."

Nobody answered.

"Erika."

He walked through the cemetery, he looked behind the graves, near the fountain, and all of Erika's usual hiding spots. "Erika," he said annoyed. "Now it's not the time to play games. You have until I count to three to come out 1, 2,3."

Nothing.

Klaus frowned. Erika was pretty obedient. Especially when he used his "Daddy's angry voice."He pulled out his cell phone and Elijah was quick to respond. "Yes, Klaus?"

"Is Erika with you?" he demanded.

"No, I'm just getting home." Elijah said calmly, though sheer panic and terror was going through his mind right now. "Why?"

"She's missing." he replied frustrated. "I can't find her. I looked everywhere."

"Hold on." Elijah said tightly. "I'll be right there. Where are you?"

"At the cemetery. Get Rebekah too."

* * *

When Klaus was worried about Erika he usually tored someone's head off, when Rebekah was worried she would throw a fit, however when Elijah was worried he could remain his calm compose, but inside he would feel helpless and desperate.

Rebekah was searching the park and house.

Klaus was rechecking the cemetery and the town.

And Elijah was checking the woods.

He paused. Erika's blood. "Erika?" his voice wavered a litter bit. _Please let her be alive. _"Erika, honey where are you?"

A second later a hiccupped voice said. "Uncle Elijah, I'm right here."

Elijah raced towards to where the voice was coming from. He found his niece trapped in a small hole in the ground. He easily went down and Erika wrapped her arms around his neck.

It took Elijah a little while to realize that she was crying.

"There, there, you're ok." he ruffled her blond hair. "Are you hurt?"

"Yes." she nodded. "My knee and elbow are covered with blood."

"We'll put a band aid on them, when we get home." he said as he dried the tears with his hand. "How did you end up in here? Didn't your Daddy told you to stay in the cemetery?"

"Yes." she nodded. "But I saw a rabbit and I followed it and-"

"That's no excuse, Erika." he said sternly. "You could have gotten hurt or killed. Your Daddy and Aunt Rebekah and I were very worried."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Elijah." she gave him the big puppy dog eyes that only worked on him and her aunt. "I wont ever do it again. Is Daddy very mad?"

Elijah sighed. "He will be."

* * *

"She's asleep." Rebekah warned when she saw that Klaus had stormed into the room with a look that could kill. He had just arrived. "She already has been through a lot. So don't make her cry."

Rebekah had scolded her as her well then Erika had a bath and she had fallen asleep in her arms while reading her a fairytale book.

She was wearing a white nightgown and her pale blond was in loose curls.

"I'll do what I what, leave." he snarled.

Rebekah laid her gently on the bed and left the room. Klaus watched her sleep for a few minutes. He looked at his daughter. She was so small and vulnerable, what if something had happened to her?

Erika wrinkled her nose.

"Open your eyes," he told her. "Enough with the pretend, You can fool Rebekah, but you're not fooling me."

Erika's eyes flew open and she pouted at him. "Are you mad, Daddy?"

The anger had left Klaus the minute she said those words. "No, not anymore." he sighed, he pushed back her blond hair from her small face. "But don't you ever do that again, young lady I mean it. Or I'll keep you locked up in your room."

Erika nodded as she held out her pinky. She wrapped her small pinky around Klaus's. "Pinky swear."

-End of Chapter Three-

Thanks so much for your support!


	4. Presents

**Chapter Four: Presents**

_-Eight Years Old-_

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?" Erika begged as she lowered her lip into a perfect pout. She had perfected it. She was swinging her body back and forth, her arms rested on the arm chair disturbing and annoying the hell out of Klaus who was trying to sip his drink quietly.

He paused for a bit and then he gave the answer that he had repeatedly given. "No."

"You're no fun." she protested stomping her foot.

"I'm not suppose to be fun, I'm your dad." he said. It was the week before Christmas and Rebekah, Elijah, and Erika had gone all Christmassy, decorating the house and making gingerbread houses, and his siblings had even taught Erika to sing carols.

The horror.

"Humph." she gave one last scoff and stomped out of the room.

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle. "Stubborn little spitfire."

His little girl seemed to have the equal stubbornness that could measure to. . .

_Caroline, _the name popped into his head before he could prevent it from happening. He had been avoiding thinking about Caroline for the past eight years. Last he heard she was still in medical school and dating Tyler.

He didn't imagine Caroline as a doctor, he always imagine her next to him, eating intimate dinners, flirting with each other, and her being his queen by his side.

Oh, but oh well Erika hadn't been planned either and look where that gotten him. He was arguing with an eight year old.

"Nik?" Rebekah's voice tore Klaus away from his daydream. "What's gotten her so upset?" she pointed towards the direction where Erika had made her dramatic exit.

"You're spoiling her too much, little sis." Klaus warned.

Rebekah snorted. "I wasn't the one that bought her the dolls, the toy car, the-"

"Point taken." he interrupted her. "This time however, I put my foot down."

"Oh really." Rebekah looked at him amused. Klaus wanted to wipe that smirk off her face. "This is new. What did she want?"

"A puppy." he looked at her wearily. "I hate dogs."

"You should have just told her that you were already one." she teased.

Klaus emptied his drink. "Not funny, Rebekah."

"You don't have a sense of humor Nik." she pouted at him. The same pout as Erika, the student learns from the master. "Maybe I'll just get her the puppy myself."

Klaus glared at her. "Don't you dare."

* * *

Klaus really hated to wake up early. But he was forced to when Erika jumped on his stomach at five in the morning as if his stomach were a freaking trampoline.

Klaus was sipping his second cup of coffee while Erika was putting the millions of toys she had received up in her room (apparently even after her constant begging that would put Oliver Twist to shame she knew she wasn't getting the mutt she wanted) when Elijah peeked though the doorway.

"Erika, Niklaus would you come into the hallway for a second?" he said.

Erika immediately followed, though Klaus was more suspicious. "Whatever for, brother?"

"Trust me, Niklaus."

Klaus gave a sigh as he stood up and followed his daughter. He stopped suddenly when he saw their "presents."

There was Caroline looking more beautiful than ever with a Santa Claus hat and a green scarf. She was holding a golden retriever puppy with a large red ribbon.

"A puppy." Erika squealed as she took the puppy from Caroline, barely acknowledging her. "Thank you, Uncle Elijah."

"Yes." Klaus gave his brother an icy glare. "Thanks brother for going behind my back as always."

"Oh, come on Klaus, lighten up." Caroline teased him. As she gave him a surprising hug. "Where's your Christmas cheer?"

"Dead." he said flatly. Though he soften. "Caroline, how are you? You look gorgeous as always."

Caroline blushed at the comment. "Thanks, it's nice to see you too. Where's Hayley?"

"My mommy is dead. I only have my Daddy." Erika said looking up from her dog. "My name is Erika Mikaelson."

Klaus breathed at least she didn't say her middle name.

"We almost have the same name. My middle name is Carolyn."

Too late.

Caroline smiled at her. "Oh, really sweetie? We'll nice to meet you, I'm Caroline Forbes, I'm friends with your dad and former Miss Mystic Falls." She didn't seem upset by Erika's middle name, in fact she seemed amused.

"Caroline, you're pretty I bet that's why my daddy talks a lot about you." she said. "Thank you for the puppy."

"You're welcome, Erika."

Klaus cleared his throat. "Erika, why don't you go play with your new. . .mutt. Caroline and I need to talk."

Erika shrugged as she went into the living room.

"Did Elijah call you?" he questioned.

"No," she pulled out a card from her purse and handed it to him. "He send me a Christmas card though."

"We never took a photo for a Christmas card-"

Fuck.

It was a picture of him and Erika at the mall with the stupid, jolly Santa Claus. One of the elves had even put a green hat on Klaus, he had almost ripped his head off. Erika looked like she was having the time of her life while Klaus looked like he was seconds from murdering someone.

It was a pretty scary picture.

"I'm going to stake him." he mumbled.

She laughed. "You have a beautiful daughter, Klaus." she assured him. Klaus seemed so change, so different. "And a wonderful family."

Klaus looked at Erika who was running in circles with the equally eager puppy. "Yes, I'm pretty lucky."

-End of Chapter Four-


	5. Mother

Chapter Five: Mother

_-Twelve Years Old-_

"You will have to tell her at some point Niklaus."

Erika stopped suddenly. She took her dog, Max outside to prevent him from making noise and run the risk of being overheard by her father and uncle. It was not often that she got to overheard their conversations.

"We haven't gotten to that point yet Elijah." Klaus responded, a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"It's been twelve years, you don't think it's time that Erika knows what really happened to her mother?" Elijah pointed out.

_They are talking about my mother_, Erika though trying to ignore the small cries from Max coming from outside. None of her family members liked to talk about her mother Hayley that much, all she knew is that her mother died when she was a baby, in an accident but her father would never specific what kind of accident it was.

Erika had asked him once, but he had gotten mad at her and Erika had never asked again.

"Why does it matter?" Klaus argued, annoyed at Elijah for continuing this conversation. "The woman is dead, me telling her the truth wont matter, Erika's mother will still be dead."

Elijah sighed. "I just believe that now that she's older, Erika has a right to know how her mother really died."

Klaus didn't respond.

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Or are you afraid that she's going to hate you for it?"

"Don't be stupid." he scoffed, his voice quivering a little. "I just don't find a reason why to tell Erika that I murdered her mother in cold blood-"

"_You killed my mother?_

Erika pushed the doors open in frustration. Her dark eyes were angry and she was gritting her teeth the same way that Klaus did when he was angry.

"Were you eavesdropping again?" Klaus snapped back.

"Answer the question!" she demanded, she gripped her hand on the neck of a vase and was very tempted to throw it at her father's head. It wasn't as if it could kill him. Maybe she would. "Did you kill my mother!?"

"Yes, bloody damn yes!" he shouted, losing his patience. "I tore her heart out, there are you happy?"

She expected Erika to keep shouting at him, but he was surprise when she gave out a low cry. "Why? Why did you kill her?"

"She betrayed me." he said as if it should have been obvious. "She left, with you in my care. She didn't care about you, she tried to leave so I killed her."

Erika looked at him with a mix of hurt and despair. "I hate you." she said quietly as she grabbed her purse and left the house.

"Erika!" he shouted after her as opened the door. He saw his blond hair daughter running as fast as she could, her dog running behind her. "ERIKA CAROLYN MIKAELSON, you come back here right now! Erika! I swear I will hunt you down-"

"Niklaus." Elijah said disgusted as he followed him to the door. He knew that his brother's actions would bring them trouble. "You've done enough. Let her calm down."

* * *

"Did you locate little red riding hood?" Klaus asked Elijah sarcastically later that night. Elijah had stepped out of the parlor and Klaus knew for a fact that Erika had been talking to him. She always called him first

"Why, yes." he didn't even blink as he put his phone away.

"And?" he pressed. "Where is she?"

"Are you still angry?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Then you're not going tonight." Elijah stated calmly. He knew his brother's stupid mistake would come back to haunt him. "When you speak to her, both of you must not be angry."

Klaus grunted. "Is she safe?"

"Yes, she's safe."

* * *

Stacy's house. He should have known.

Stacy was the daughter of one of the witches of New Orleans and one of Erika's closest friends. Klaus wondered why he hadn't thought about that before.

Erika was just coming out of the house when she saw Klaus and immediately started to walk in the opposite direction. Klaus easily cached up next to her. "Leave me alone." she grumbled. "Why don't you go kill someone?"

"As amusing as that sounds I rather not." he said dryly. He gripped her wrist until she stopped walking. "Look at me Erika, don't walk away." he stopped short when he saw the dark eyes on her pale face. Hayley's eyes.

"You have her eyes." he stated. "Hers were dark brown as well, almost black."

"How was she?" she asked after a pause. "What was she like, I mean?"

"Hayley was smart, sexy, fun." he stated remembering the good times. "She was never afraid to stand up to me."

Erika shrugged as if she didn't believe him. "Why did you kill her then? Just because she left me?"

"I was angry back then, Erika. I didn't think I could handle a baby on my own. When Hayley deserted you I saw it as a form of betrayal." he grimaced. "And I hate when people betray me so I killed her. I should have though of it better and I'm sorry. She was your mother, no matter what she did to me. Can we please put this behind us?"

"Maybe." she said. "One one condition."

"What is that?"

"You will never lie to me again." she stated. "I don't care if you think it's for the best. Don't lie to me again, I hate being lied too."

Klaus almost smiled. She takes after her father. "You have my word."

-End of Chapter Five-

In the next chapter get ready for Erika's first date, jealous Klaus, excited Rebekah and overprotective Elijah, any request welcome! : )


	6. First Date

**Chapter Six: First Date**

_-Fifteen Years Old-_

Whistling. More whistling. Now some comments.

This would not end well. Erika though frustrated as she turned around to yell at her father for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Daddy! Leave that boy alone!"

Currently Klaus had a human boy by the throat and he looked ready rip his intestines out.

"Daddy!"

"Fine." he finally relented as he used compulsion on the boy. "You don't remember anything that happened right now. Leave, before I change my mind."

"I can't believe you did that," Erika scolded as the boy staggered away. Klaus and her were on their way home. "It's not like he hurt me or anything. He only whistled."

"Whistling is for dogs only." Klaus scowled as he opened the gates of his New Orleans mansion. He let her in first. "You're not a dog, you're my daughter. Excuse me that I want you to be treated with some common decency."

"Times have changed, Dad." she said as she hung her coat in her coat closet. "Nobody is going to start courting me or whatever."

Klaus raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Are you actually telling me that you enjoy the fact that they are whistling at you as if you were a dog?"

Erika didn't answer as she walked up the stairs to her room.

She hated having these conversations with her father and it seemed him and Uncle Elijah had turned even more overprotective ever since Erika turned thirteen. The only one who didn't patronize her as much was Aunt Bekah.

She heard her phone beep and as she pulled it out she noticed that she had a text from Phil Thomas. Erika was enrolled in all girls private school much to her annoyance, but she had meet him a few days ago while they were at a school charity auction. They were going out tomorrow if she escape from her house.

**Phil**-Are we still on for tomorrow?

**Erika**-Yes.

**Phil-**Excuse ready?

Erika_-_Yep, shopping for "girl stuff" that shouldn't bring too many questions.

**Phil**-Except with your aunt.

**Erika**-Aunt R, isn't the prying type.

Phil didn't know her family were a bunch of Original vampires that could suck his blood in under a minute and Erika was determined to keep it that way.

"Erika."

Erika flinched as she put away her phone and smiled nervously. "Hi, Aunt Rebekah," she smiled sweetly at her. "I didn't see you there."

"What are you smiling about?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow mischievously as she eyed her phone. "Is it a boy?"

"No, I'm just happy." she lied, though she could feel her facial expressions giving her away.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Because of a boy. Girls only get that smile you're wearing because of a boy."

"Ok, yes it's a boy." she finally squealed as she grabbed her aunt's hand and pulled her to her room. "His name is Phil and he's so cute, we're going out tomorrow night. Hey, what's wrong?"

Rebecca's smile had completely faded.

Erika looked crestfallen. "I though you'd be happy fro me."

"I am happy," Rebekah clarified as she looked at the floor. "I'm just not sure Nik will be very happy about it."

"We're both human." she protested.

"Yes, but his family aren't vampires." Rebekah clicked her toung. "And you know how Nik and Elijah are, they will probably protest."

Erika gave her a guilty smile.

Rebekah closed her eyes. "You weren't going to tell them, were you?"

She squirmed. "Not really. I was going to lie to them and hopefully not be found out."

"And when has that actually worked?" she rolled her eyes. Rebekah loved love and relationships and basically fairytale settings. But love was difficult with family especially when it involved her human niece. "Don't worry," she assured her. "I'll talk to Nik for you."

* * *

"What are you so happy about?" Klaus moodily asked his sister once Rebekah stepped in the living room. Elijah was in front of him drinking tea and reading the newspaper.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy I have some great news." she singsong.

"I seriously doubt that sister," Klaus said sarcastically. "Your idea of great news consists of finding the perfect shoes."

"Laugh all you want Nik, you're going to need it."

"What idiocy are you sprouting now?" he said in no mood for games.

"Erika has a date tomorrow." Rebekah smirked at them both. "With her beau. I'm taking her shopping and we're going to get our hair and nails done-"

"There is no way that my daughter is going out on a date." Klaus fumed. "Elijah back me up."

Elijah stiffen. He knew that this moment would come sooner or later. But he didn't think it would happen this soon. "I agree Erika is far too young to be socializing."

"Like you two can talk," she snapped. "Weren't you guys the ones that fell on your knees and kept making the same mistakes with Tatia and Katherine, but you wont let Erika date? Now you are acting like complete hypocrites."

"We're not saying she shouldn't date." Elijah said calmly.

"That's exactly what we are saying." Klaus spat "That's the whole reason I send her to that all girls school in the first place."

"So what you want her to remain a nun for the rest of her life?" Rebekah asked flatly. "Locked up in her tower?"

"What's wrong with that?" he said innocently.

"Men." Rebekah spat. "Are so disgusting, but you wont get the last word Nik, Erika will go on that date, she will have a normal life. The life that we didn't have. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

"She's thanking him." Elijah said his right eyebrow twitching. Currently Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus were practically glued to the door overhearing Erika and Phil's conversation after their date. "My god that boy is awkward."

"More like a dead set Romeo," Klaus rolled his eyes. "I'm serious why does everyone in this family have to be such lovesick fools? You people fall in love with the first person who utters you a pretty word."

"I think he's sweet." Rebekah defended him. "Shh, I can't listen anymore."

"That's because they stopped talking." Elijah said simply.

Klaus opened the door and saw Erika and Phil kissing rather roughly. Klaus growled as he grabbed his daughter from her wrist and basically pulled her inside the house. "Good evening Phillip. Good bye Phillip, don't step foot in this house again."

And then he slammed the door in his face.

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Vampire Part 1

**Chapter Seven-Vampire Part 1**

_-Seventeen Years Old-_

"Is she still feeling ill?" Klaus frowned as he asked his brother Elijah who was just exciting Erika's room. Erika had been sick with a bad cold for two days and it had drastically turned into pneumonia.

Klaus heard her coughing her lungs out every few minutes. They had taken her to the doctor and he had prescribe her some antibiotics, but she didn't seem to be any better.

"Yes, quite sick." he said, his calm features didn't show it, but he was worried about his niece. Even though they had fed her vampire blood yesterday, it didn't seem to really help her. She had never gotten this sick before. "Perhaps we should take her to a hospital."

"I hate hospitals." Klaus scowled.

"Klaus you're not my top priority right now." Elijah replied. "It's Erika. Maybe if she spended a few days in the hospital then our blood will have more effect."

He sighed frustrated.

"Rebekah is with her right now." Elijah continued ignoring Klaus. "I'm going to the pharmacy to pick up a refill of her medicine. I'll be back."

Klaus didn't stop him and a few minutes later he went to Erika's room. Rebekah was dutifully by her side. A full plate of food on the bedside table. Erika was curled up into a ball, her blond hair in a messy ponytail and her face flushed with fever. It pained him every time she coughed, because it felt as if she were struggling.

"She doesn't want to eat, Nik." Rebekah informed him. She could have easily compelled her, but none of them did even when she was being particularly stubborn. "I tried and tried, but she doesn't want to eat."

"Sweetheart," he said as he pushed the blond hair from her face. He could feel the heat radiating from her fever. "You need to eat."

"I don't want too." she mumbled back.

Klaus sighed, "Rebekah, can you leave us alone for a moment?"

"Make sure she eats." Rebekah threw him a dirty glare. "Don't give in to her every whim."

"Sure sister." he murmured at her, not really paying attention.

Klaus watched her sleep for a few minutes, hearing the slight beating of her heart. She looked in pain and terribly uncomfortable. How long would Klaus have to deal with this? How long would he have to watch her like this?

Sure, right now she was sick and they could take care of her, but how about when she got older, when she left to explore the world? She couldn't have one of them by her side the whole time. She was human. She was fragile and there were so many ways that she could die. She could get stabbed or be involved in a car crash or get sick with cancer.

And how long could she lived eighty, ninety years at the most? In ninety years Erika would be dead. And then what? Klaus would just need to forget about his only child? His baby.

The baby that he had once despised and was now fiercely protective of her.

Maybe she wouldn't die right now, but there were so many possible chances. And was he just suppose to forget about her? Pretend she hadn't made a huge impact on his life?

No, he was not taking that chance. Especially not with his daughter, as crazy as that sounded. He bit into his wrist and saw the blood pour out. He helped Erika sit up and he forced Erika to swallow it even though she protested weakly.

"What are you doing, Daddy?" she mumbled, barely half coherent as she laid on the bed again.

Klaus clutched the knife that was next to the plate of hot food. It took at his strength to keep his voice from trembling. "I'm so sorry sweetheart." he stabbed the knife into her stomach.

Erika let out a low, painful cry. "Why? Daddy, why?"

Klaus patted her head. "It was for you own good, sweetheart. Trust me."

Erika tried to mumble something, but she could barely get it out. Her eyes froze in pain. She was dead.

A minute later his siblings stormed into the room. Rebekah let out a shriek when she saw the sight. Elijah wobble a bit and he turned visibly paler, the pills fell on the floor. "What did you do, Nik?" she demanded. "What the hell did you do?"

"I saved her life, Rebekah, that's what I did!" he shouted back.

"Erika was going to get better." Elijah told him. "You didn't have to turn her into one of us."

"Right now, Elijah." Klaus informed. "What would have happened twenty years from now, thirty years from now, fifty years from now. Would you have preferred her to die as a feeble, sick old lady and then turn to dust buried six feet under?"

"It was suppose to her choice Niklaus." Elijah raised his voice at his brother. "You weren't suppose to make that choice for her."

Rebekah glared at him fiercely. "You took everything from her Nik. The chance to get married, to have a family, to die old together with her husband. Just so that she wouldn't leave you and instead you decided it would be better if she stayed forever frozen at seventeen and lived like the rest of us, as a vampire!"

"Don't be an idiot, Rebekah," Klaus snapped at her. "Those are your silly little human fantasies. Now as a vampire Erika can have any opportunity she wants."

"How do you know that?"

Klaus wanted to yell at his sister, but a part of him knew that she was right.

"She will hate you Niklaus." Elijah warned him as he stared at his dead niece. "She could hate you for as long as either of you live."

"I know." Klaus said as he stared at the body of his dead daughter and in one swipe removed the knife. "That was a chance I was willing to take."

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thanks for your reviews!


	8. Vampire Part 2

**Chapter Eight: Vampire Part 2**

Erika woke up slowly. She blinked slowly and sat up in her bed. She looked around confused everything from the past few hours were just one big blur. She didn't remember anything and she guessed it was because of her fever.

She was actually surprised that she was in her room at the moment. But something seemed different about her room, it seemed clearer, brighter and even though it was dark outside she didn't have a hard time seeing.

She looked around the room, but found out that nothing had changed except for an increment in the mess. There were blankets and pillows and magazines all over the place. She saw a bottle of pills thrown on her bedroom carpet.

Erika felt hungry, which was weird for her. She hadn't felt hungry in days because she had felt sick, but right now she was starving. Her eyes darted towards the plate of uneaten food, but she didn't want that.

She frowned when she smelled a weird, sweet scent. She looked at the pajama shirt that she wearing. There was blood caked on the shirt, gasping she pulled it up, but she was stunned that her stomach wasn't bleeding. Instead it was normal.

Confused she sat up in the bed. "Dad?" she called out. "Aunt Bekah? Uncle Elijah?"

When nobody responded she went to her bathroom and took a quick shower and changed into jeans and a shirt. She surprisgily felt better and full of energy. More that she had been in a few days.

She ran down the stairs hopefully finding something to eat because she was starving.

"Daddy?" she called out again. She went to the kitchen, but she didn't find anything that she was craving for. She grabbed her wallet and decided to go get some take out. She was going to take a coat when she realize that she wasn't cold even though it was late winter.

Her starvation seemed to deepened the closer she got to town.

"Ow, shit!" one of the guys near the bar said holding a broken bottle of beer. "See what you did? Stop throwing that stupid ball around."

Her eyes froze as she saw what was pouring out of the guy's hand. Blood. Red, oozing sweet smelling blood.

Normally Erika wouldn't even blink twice about the sight, but strangely this time it was calling for her, urging her to come and drink it.

She approached them slowly, her sight never leaving the blood. She bit her lip.

"Can I help you?" the guy asked rather rudely.

Erika didn't answer him as she grabbed his hand and started drinking that warm, delicious blood.

* * *

Erika threw the body on the floor and looked around. She had nearly drained the blood of the customers of the whole bar, that wasn't bad. . .right? She looked at the dead body in front of her as she cleaned the blood dripping from her chin.

Had this been her fifth, tenth kill? She honestly couldn't remember. She hadn't felt an ounce of guilt while she had been eating, but now looking at the cold, lifeless bodies, she could feel a huge amount of guilt.

She walked back slowly overlooking the people in front of her. She yelped slightly as her body hit one of the chairs. "What did I do? What did I do?" she whimpered.

"Erika."

She turned around and gulped. "Uncle Elijah."

Elijah looked back at her startled. "Is that. . .blood?"

"Yes," her fingers trailed down her jaw line. "I'm, I'm sorry I don't-"

Elijah hugged her tightly. "It's going to be ok, Erika, we're going to get through this. I promise."

* * *

Erika looked at her new ring that would protect her from the sun. It wasn't very pretty, but the stone in the middle was blue and it was her favorite color. She couldn't believe that she would have to wear this ring for the rest of her life.

"And the blood lust?" she asked. Her uncle, aunt, and father were staring at her expectedly as if expecting her to freak out.

"It will go away," Elijah said never taking his eyes off the ring. "But you have to learn to control it first."

She sighed. "What if I don't?"

"You will," Rebekah said as she sat next to her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I'll teach you, I'm a good hunter."

"Among other things." Klaus murmured.

Rebekah glared at him. "I don't see you helping Nik, and you were the one that made her like this."

Klaus flinched. Erika frowned.

"That's enough Rebekah," he cleared his throat as he left the room. "Come on, Bekah."

Rebekah didn't move.

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Rebekah."

Rebekah mumbled something as she left the room.

Klaus cleared his throat awkwardly. Erika didn't say anything, she was looking at the floor. He would have preferred it if she were screaming her head off.

"Why did you turn me into a vampire?" she whimpered, twirling her finger around the blue stone.

"I did it because I didn't want you to die," he said as if it should have been obvious. "Maybe you weren't going to die from pneumonia, but did you really want to die as a sick old lady, when you no longer remember us?"

"But it was my choice, daddy," she said softly. "Not yours."

Klaus nodded. "I was only doing what was best for you."

"What you thought was best." she pointed out. She didn't sound angry, she sounded sad which seemed worse in Klaus's opinion.

"Are you angry?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, well maybe a little, but I guess it wasn't totally unexpected," she offered him a small smile. "I do come from a family of vampires."

"A Mikaelson," Klaus said approvingly. "You'll see Erika, with all three of us here to guide you, you will be one of the strongest vampires in no time. You will be the Princess of New Orleans."

Erika raised an eyebrow. "With my father as the king and the Mikaelson family ruling New Orleans?"

Klaus gave her a wicked grin. "Would you have it any other way?"

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. A Mikaelson

**Chapter Nine-A Mikaelson**

_-Eighteen Years Old (frozen at seventeen)-_

"I still can't believe that my brother of all people is letting you go to Europe," Rebekah squealed as she closed Erika's suitcase. "And by yourself."

"It took a lot of convincing." she agreed as she closed her second suitcase. "But it was worth it. I'm finally getting out of New Orleans.""You know you don't have to take all this stuff," Rebekah said motioning to the messily packed suitcases on Erika's bed. "You can just compel yourself a new wardrobe."

It had been a year since Erika's transition from human to vampire and she was finally getting the hang of it. She could control her urges, but she was still not comfortable compelling people. It just felt wrong and strange.

"I like my clothes." she said as she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. She bit her lip. "Aunt Rebekah, are you going to continue to stay in New Orleans after. . .I leave?"

Rebekah looked at her surprise, but she avoided her gaze. "No, Erika, you have to understand that we stayed here in New Orleans for the past eighteen years because of you. To help Nik raise you, but you're grown up now and it's now time for you to live your life and for me to live mine." a blush coated her cheeks. "I'm thinking of going back to Mystic Falls for a while."

Erika raised an eyebrow. "To visit this Stefan Salvatore you talk so much about?"

Rebekah pressed her lips tightly together to avoid smiling at her. "Maybe."

* * *

"So you're leaving?" Klaus took a sip of his whisky trying to avoid his voice taking a whiny tone. It felt pathetic that he was still asking his older brother and only sister to stay with him because he felt lonely.

Then again they had stayed with him for the past eighteen years, they helped him raise Erika. But Erika was leaving as well. It seemed everyone was abandoning Klaus.

Elijah paused at the doorway. "Yes, I just said goodbye to Erika and expressed my good wishes." he narrowed his eyes at Klaus. "I'm surprised you allowed her to leave at all Niklaus."

Klaus shrugged and pretended that he wasn't worried. "Erika can take care of herself. They have to leave the nest someday."

Elijah grimaced. "Yes, eighteen years."

"Doesn't seem like it, I've had longer decades." he offered his brother a drink which Elijah gladly took. "So where are you going? Rebekah is leaving for little Mystic Falls, but you've never been a small town kind of guy."

"No, actually," he said eyeing his drink. "I'm leaving for Spain."

Spain. He knew for a fact that Spain was one of Katherine Pierce's favorite places. "Meeting dear Katerina I see. I hope you get a tan."

Elijah grew uncomfortable at the mention of Katherine's name. Klaus rolled his eyes apparently Elijah was uncomfortable with the fact that everyone else knew that he and Katherine were "dating."

"I should probably get going." he said after a pause.

"Well, don't let me keep you waiting." he offered his hand which surprised Elijah. "Thank you, brother."

"Goodbye, Niklaus." he shook his hand.

Klaus gave it one last squeeze. "Farewell, Elijah. We will meet again."

* * *

"Call me when you get to Paris, all right?" Klaus warned his daughter for what seemed like the millionth time. "That's the whole reason phones were invented."

Erika laughed at him. "I'll be fine. Be careful, Daddy."

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart I can rip out hearts in under three seconds."

Erika smiled at him. That was the closest thing she would ever get to an I love you and I miss you. Klaus wasn't fond of expressing his feelings. He was leaving New Orleans as well and going to Asia. Though this was still going to be the Mikaelson home.

"Bye." she whispered as she kissed his cheek. Her voice trailed off as she closed the door.

Erika looked back though the iron gates a few steps away. It felt strange leaving her home. She hadn't been anywhere else for the past eighteen years, seeing new things was going to be different and a little scary. But exciting at the same time.

Erika wrapped her hands on one of the black iron gates and whispered. "See you soon."

After all she was a Mikaelson. New Orleans was her home. And she would find her way back here sonner or later.

**THE END**

Thank you so much to everyone that read, reviewed, favorite, and followed!


End file.
